


The Things You Do to Me

by garougaa



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Park Chanyeol Being an Asshole, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, kpop, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garougaa/pseuds/garougaa
Summary: The night you and Chanyeol were supposed to have a date, he ends up having a meeting with his boss. You're frustrated but play along anyway.





	The Things You Do to Me

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh another oldie. I didn't reaaally finish this one because I just wanted it off my laptop at the time of upload but i also dont feel like going back and actually finishing it lol. it was rough, but I hope you enjoy anyway.

“Why are you in such a pissy mood tonight, (Y/N)?” He said, running his fingers through the front of his hair, pushing the bangs out of his forehead. He was frustrated with you because you were frustrated with him – but you hated having to hold him down. You knew he wasn’t just going to up and leave at the sight of a pretty girl, but sometimes it felt as if he hadn’t any time for you anymore and you consistently wondered why it was so sudden. Why now that he didn’t have any time for you?

“You know exactly why, Chanyeol.” You said sharply, pulling a beautifully crafted and expensive dress over your head. He was across the room on the other side of his bed, fixing his tie and getting ready to dawn the custom tailored jacket he’d bought just last week. “I know I’ve told you before. Only a few months ago we were – literally – always together, and all of a sudden you can’t be home until midnight or later, or go on dates like we used to. You always used the excuse ‘I have too much work to do, and I’d rather not bring it home’ but it’s getting old. I don’t mean to sound needy or anything – if you need space, I get it – but this doesn’t seem like it’s about me being clingy. And tonight, you promised we would be on a date. Just us! But now you need to bring your boss and her secretary or something? Come on.”

He sighed, pursing his lips as he looked at you over his shoulder. You were wearing him out. Part of you felt bad – you cared immensely about his welfare, he did seem tired lately. But the other part didn’t care about what he was going through, and wouldn’t until you knew what was happening to you two.

“I told you already, (Y/N). It’s the Chief Executive Officer, do I need to spell it out for you?” His brows furrowed. “C-E-O. And her secretary. This is important if I want a promotion, that’s why I stay at work late. If you’re worried about me cheating on you or something, just remember I’m not your ex-boyfriend. If you ever even get the feeling that I’m doing something sketchy behind your back, break up with me – just tell me why so I have a chance to explain or something.”

He was so good at making you feel guilty. But it was partially your fault anyway for being so unsupportive of him. You sighed and bit your lip. You felt so excluded from that part of his life, at least this would give you some insight to it. “Sorry.” You muttered, looking back at him through the mirror in front of you. You could see tense muscles underneath his shirt – how that fabric fell so perfectly on him. “I’m sorry. I just miss you so much. I miss the time we used to spend together, and I was starting to feel. I don’t know – forgotten?”

He stood up and pulled his suit jacket over his arms, buttoning only the middle one. A silver chain hung from his right pocket where his wallet sat, and he pulled the hem of his jacket down to fit him better. You were stunned by his aura. He was breathtaking and as he turned to you, you couldn’t help but think about how he was going to steal the crowd even though he wasn’t even a performer. He was out of your league.

“What about if I make it up to you?” He said, yanking you from your thoughts. His deep voice reverberated off the walls of the room you often shared.

“Make it up to me how?”

“Well, if this goes right, I’ll be in the winner’s circle and I’ll have a lot more to spend on you. I was thinking – after everything’s done with, and I’ve moved up on the paycheck chain – I could take a little time off from work, and we could go vacation or something. It’s up to you where we go, I’m happy as long as you’re around.”

It always amazed you how good he was at dealing with you when you were in a bad mood. You pursed your lips and looked around, seeming like you were contemplating his offer. You’d accept, of course – anything to spend at least a little bit of time with him. “Fine,” you did your best to sound defiant. “Can I just ask how old your boss and secretary are?” You grinned slightly, giving him a challenging look. He chuckled briefly. “Too old.” He answered.

“That’s funny, I remember you saying you like older women anyway.” He laughed through his teeth, a hand resting on his cheek – he only did that when he was embarrassed.

“Yeah, but that was before I figured out that I like you way more. Like two years ago.” He saved himself. He moved over to zip the back of your dress. It was tight around your chest, and you felt like you would suffocate in it – but anything to look decent for something important. He couldn’t have been more comfortable than you though. He was always in a t-shirt and shorts or sweatpants when he could be, so this must have been torture. It certainly was for you.  
His hands fell to your hips, squeezing them lightly as he kissed the back of your neck and took in the scent of your perfume. “You look amazing…” He whispered. 

—break—

The two of you arrived at the dinner location late, the CEO and subordinate already there and waiting on you – him more-so than you, obviously. You couldn’t help but notice, that even though they were both much older than yourself, they were very beautiful, elegant looking women. The CEO especially.

Chanyeol bowed to them and gave them that bright, eye-catching smile of his before introducing you. “Ms. Jung, this is (Y/N). I know I asked already, but I hope you don’t mind her coming along.”

The woman looked at you from the top of her nose – judging you slightly although you bowed deeply in order to make a decent first impression. You didn’t like this woman’s attitude already, but you needed to be polite for Chanyeol.

“I have no objections as long as she does not interrupt.” She said simply, hardly acknowledging you after that. Tonight was going to be a long and dreadful night.

You found yourself uninterested in their conversation and stared out the window for most of it. You couldn’t help but notice how unusually friendly your boyfriend was being with his higher ups though – not cracking jokes or anything (this was a formal meeting after all) but actively charming the women. You even noticed a smile crack onto the Secretary’s face every now and then, and something akin to that on Ms. Jung’s. You couldn’t help but feel jealous at all the attention he was giving to them, and you felt more like a prop than an actual human being at that moment.

You suppressed any sighs – may they be out of boredom, or neglect. You didn’t want to ruin this chance for him.

The night went on slowly, and you, for the most part, weren’t included in the conversation. You began to wonder why this was so important to him, again. Money was never an issue for the either of you. Though you didn’t want to start a fight, so you shook those thoughts from your head and, instead, wondered about where the two of you would go when he took time from work.

A warm presence on your knee shook you from your thoughts suddenly, though you quickly recognized that it was just Chanyeol’s hand. You put yours on top of his briefly, rubbing the back of his hand with your thumb lovingly, before returning it to the top of the table. You looked at him from the corner of your eye. He seemed fine on the outside – just as charming and lovely as ever – though you could tell with the way his hand, now slightly clammy, squeezed your knee lightly that he was nervous or uncomfortable. You couldn’t quite put your finger on what he was feeling, but you knew he wasn’t pleased with how this was going. You had been there for about an hour now, but you weren’t really paying attention to the conversation that was going on around you until now. He never told you much about work or what it was like, but you took once glance at the woman in front of him, and you could tell that she wasn’t having it. You began to despise her for it. He was always working so hard, and he always came home tired, craving rest but, apparently, she couldn’t see how hard he was working. You believed that he deserved the world. What made it fair that she could decide how hard he was working? Or what he got for it?

His hand moved up your leg, and he squeezed again – a bit harder this time. It seemed like this meeting was over, as Chanyeol got up to see the two women off. Quickly, you stood up next to him, and bowed to them saying “Thank you for having me.” But Ms. Jung just gave you that same snobbish glare as she did earlier. You’re whole life you believed it was impossible to hate someone just off of their first impression, but now you knew you had been wrong that entire time. You sat back down in the booth and waited for Chanyeol to come back and sit with you.

He sighed deeply as he sat down and put his head in his hands. You desperately wanted to ask why he worked for a woman like that, but that wasn’t your business anyway. Instead of questioning him, you needed to comfort him.

“I guess the talk didn’t go so well?” You blurted out, knowing that that probably wasn’t the best way to comfort him, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Honestly…” He looked up at you, his big eyes so sincere. “I don’t know how it went, but I get the feeling it wasn’t so well.” Your gaze hardened slightly, as you looked back at him, but you couldn’t bring yourself to say anything.

“Sorry I wasted your time. I thought that –“

You laughed – not because what he said was funny. It was ironic honestly. “You didn’t waste my time. If anyone wasted any time, it’s Ms. Jung – or whatever her name is – and she wasted her own. If she can’t see how hard you’ve been working for this, then that woman is blind or selfish. Maybe both.” You started, fuming at what you had just witnessed. “You’re, what, the number 2 salesman in the country? Yeah, I heard that, don’t worry. And she’s not willing to give you a promotion or at least a raise for that? That’s some serious bullshit. And don’t apologize for bringing me, I’m the one that’s been asking about your job and everything anyway, you were just trying to answer all my questions.” You took a deep breath after ranting. “The only question I have left is: if she doesn’t give you what you want, are you going to keep working for her and making her rich?”

Chanyeol stared at you for a moment, surprised at the speech you had just given him. He then laughed lightly and said “I don’t know yet. We’ll see.” He sat up and looked around, noticing that the restaurant was almost empty. He yawned for a moment, covering his mouth with his hand before resting his head on your shoulder. You two were never this close in proximity out in public, but you supposed it would be fine just this once – there was hardly anyone in the restaurant left anyway. You bit your lip, but he wouldn’t notice as his eyes were fixated on your thighs. His fingers traced the gentle black lace that caressed your skin, slowly falling into the space between your legs as the palm of his hand rested on the top of your thigh.

“Chanyeol…” You whispered. Rather than answering you, he inhaled deeply and squeezed your thigh gently. You kept your breathing steady, but as he leaned into you, your hand found its way up his back and into his hair. Your fingers rested at the base of his hairline and he squeezed your thigh again, harder this time, before moving his hand under the hem of your dress. You knew you should object to his advances but he was so tempting. You were frozen under his grasp.

“(Y/N)…” He whispered, that same hand moving around your waste and pulling you closer to him. He was no longer leaning on you, but now on the verge of overwhelming you. His hand stayed around your waist tightly, keeping you in one place, as the other made its way to replace the other one – only this time he was much more daring.

“Spread your legs.” He commanded, whispering into your ear as his fingers barely grazed your cloth covered sex. You looked at him meekly, growing hot with all of this attention focused on you. He rested his forehead against yours with eyes closed and brows knitted together. The hand around your waist now rested on your hip but never ceased to keep you tightly in place, as the other – dangerously close to your core – roughly kneaded at your inner thigh. “God,” He breathed into your ear. “The things you do to me.”

While he wasn’t being explicitly dominant you still felt like a rabbit in between the jaws of a wolf. After what felt like an eternity of your hesitation, but what must have been only about half a minute, Chanyeol’s grip on your thigh tightened momentarily and loosened again as he awaited an answer. His knuckles grazed the fabric and your breath hitched slightly. all you wanted at this point was pressure and friction but the idea of being out in public while this was happening – you knew how wrong this was but you wanted him so badly and the thrill of being in public turned you on even more.

You reached up to kiss him, turning your body to face him better as your legs spread – you were under his control. His kiss was passionate yet somewhat sloppy, animalistic to a point – he was going to eat you alive. You were pressed up against the corner of the booth, wondering how this had happened so suddenly, wondering what was going through his mind right this moment – if anything but the thought of ravishing you.

His fingers grazed the cloth covering your sex yet again, but this time as they traced down the hem of your underwear, he curled his finger to peel it away just slightly and feel your soft outer lips. His freer hand snuck down your side, gently following your curves drifting over the side of your bum and finally stopping, grabbing slightly at your lower thigh and lifting it over his own as he turned his body to face you almost completely. With a soft grunt though, he backed away for a moment. His large hands wrapped themselves around your upper calves, pulling one of your legs up into the crease of the booth seat, and the other one to rest on his lap, so that you were straddling him. You were vulnerable and he, relentlessly assaulting your senses. As he returned to kissing you one hand snuck around to the back of your neck, while the other began in between your thighs but soon slid around to your ass, giving it a sharp squeeze and pulling at you, as if to lessen the already minimal space between your bodies. You could feel a light heat radiating from him as it grew inside you as well, a burning desire for friction. He reveled in your supple skin and the sweet taste of your lips, and he had finally had enough of these damn clothes.

Suddenly, Chanyeol pulled away, backing out of the booth as he grabbed onto your wrist to follow. He tugged gently but you got the hint without him having to explicitly say anything. You weren’t entirely sure what he was planning, but you love the idea of him taking charge like this. As he tugged you along, he made a beeline for the women’s restroom – such a taboo for the thing you two were certainly about to engage in.

“Chanyeol-“ he glanced back at you momentarily though kept moving. He pushed the door open gently, seeing that the lights were off, and guided you inside with him. He flipped a switch to get the lights back on, and in one fluid movement he crouched down and lifted you up from your thighs. Startled slightly, you let out a small gasp, and he immediately returned to kissing you after sitting you down atop the sink counter. As he pecked your lips, he began to move towards your ear nibbling gently on the lobe and shell – his hands roamed your body, namely your thighs and underneath your dress as he hiked it up, to make room for himself. You moaned softly in his ear, only giving him more drive to get your clothes off and fuck you relentlessly.

“Baby,” He uttered, his voice like honey in your ear making goosebumps crawl up your skin. His rough hands grabbed at your thighs again as he pulled you even closer, the bulge in his pants making brief contact with you. “Would you let me fuck you right now?” He asked, looking at you from where he stood between your legs. His large eyes and plump lips just begging for you to say yes to him and let him ravish you here in the bathroom of this restaurant. You bit your lip and nodded just slightly – but that was enough for him. His fingers, once rested and rubbing soft circles into the skin of your thighs, now curled themselves around the hems of your underwear and pulled down as he backed up and took them off of you completely. He made note of how moist they were, quickly shoving his hand into his pocket to grab his wallet then pull out a condom. Undoing his belt and pants and letting his briefs down just enough for his member to spring out he unwrapped the rubber and slid it down his length. Eagerly, he returned to his designated spot between your legs, rubbing the tip of his cock along your wet folds and you were dying for his touch.

As he prodded your entrance he kissed you again, overwhelming you with need as he bit your bottom lip and squeezed your ass, pulling you forward and slowly forcing his way in more. You could feel yourself stretching around him slightly, eliciting a soft moan from your throat though he wasn’t satisfied with this. His lips ghosted over your neck and jawline and as he breathed in your scent, his teeth sunk in gently just below your ear causing you to shudder as he sucked on the soft skin and left a dark hickey for you to discover later on – all the while he was pushing further into you until he was finally hilted. A deep moan escaped his throat as he began to pull out, you could feel him twitching and see the amount of restraint it took for him not to ravage you. A hand snuck up behind your head and curled its fingers into your hair as he tugged on it gently, commanding enough to pull your head back and give him room to explore your upper body. He thrust back into you with more force than the last, and gradually sped up losing control as he came closer and closer to his orgasm – easily carrying you to yours.

**Author's Note:**

> alsO pls let me know if you liked it!! i lov feedback............. its my lifeblood............ thank u......


End file.
